


Always Hero

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 达米安在执行任务的途中遇到了一个“陌生的”小男孩。
Relationships: Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 17





	Always Hero

“有情况随时向我汇报，罗宾。”蝙蝠侠低沉的声音从通讯器里传来，达米安不耐烦地哼哼了一句，还是答了声“收到。”不过好歹这也算是有一次单独行动的机会了。他的目光在黑暗中锐利地闪过，耳朵捕捉着细微的声响——  
“啪！”“嘭嗵！”哈，这声音可不悦耳，而且一点儿也不细微，在如此寂静的夜晚闹出这么大的声音，未免太容易引起注意了。达米安微微皱起眉头，迅速判断出音源位置并向其靠近。当罗宾的披风张开，在一瞬间掩盖了月亮的光芒，下一秒，达米安已经轻巧地落在一堵矮墙上，居高临下地看着下边的人。  
几个拿着棍子和刀的混混正把一个男孩儿围在中间，男孩儿摆出一副干架的势头，他的衣服上沾了不少血，他的拳头也是。觉察到阴影的混混们纷纷抬起头，达米安顺势一跃而下，照着其中两个的面门直接狠狠地踩了下去，两个混混当即被踹翻在地，另外几个反应过来纷纷举着武器冲上来一阵乱砍。达米安嗤笑一声，灵活地闪过那些毫无技术可言的攻击，并迅速逐个击破。等他回过头去的时候，他才发现那个个子跟他差不多的男孩儿正拿着从地上捡起来的棍子朝最后一个混混毫不留情地扫过去——  
全部搞定。  
达米安挑起眉毛，原来自己还漏掉了一个打击对象。看来对面这个似乎和自己一般大，眼神凶悍的家伙还不赖，虽然这些混混打起来倒真没什么技术含量就是了。借着月光他看到男孩儿脸上的灰垢，嘴角的血污，身上深深浅浅的伤痕。男孩儿的手依然紧紧攥着，血顺着他的拳头滴落在地上。  
“喂，你没事吗？”达米安本来懒得管他，但是看到对方似乎伤得不清，他还是撇着嘴问了一句。  
男孩儿摇摇头，眼神里依旧满是警惕和敌意。  
达米安见状咂咂嘴，“那我就不管你了。”他转过身，踩着一旁的箱子跳上墙站稳了脚跟。“你早点回家。”他也不知道自己为什么会说出这句话。

“该死的。这是怎么回事？”达米安冲着通讯器低吼。“安静，罗宾。”蝙蝠侠命令性的声音迫使达米安冷静下来，“我们正在追查并且寻求解决问题的办法。”  
“你被暂时隔离在那个世界里了，我们也不知道你是怎么进去的。”夜翼的声音切入进来，“我们正在判定你穿过‘界点’的时间和地点，现在地图上没有显示你位置的红色光标，说明你已经不在我们的世界里了。”  
“我还穿着罗宾制服！”达米安狠狠地踢了路边的石子一脚，石头骨碌碌地滚出好远。“而现在马上就天亮了！你总不能让我在白天还穿着这身……”  
“你可以先去一家服装店借套衣服穿，记得选一套合身的童装。”夜翼的声音居然还称得上轻快，“尽量让自己看起来像个可爱的小孩子，达米，我相信你能做到。我们会尽快找到问题所在，大家都在这儿帮忙呢——连杰森都回来……”  
“滚你妈的迪基鸟，老子过来是……”  
“你能不能少说两句脏话……”  
“用不着你管鸟宝宝！”  
“好了小翅膀别对提米那么凶——达米你还在听吗？我知道你现在脑子里肯定一团糟，不过没关系你能对付这个，不管进入到一个什么样的哥谭，你总能保护好自己对吗？”  
“格雷森你真是啰嗦。”达米安咬了咬牙，“你才是没了我就不知道该怎么办的那个！”  
“罗宾。”蝙蝠侠暂时断开了其他人和达米安的链接，他的声音孤独地传进达米安的耳朵里，“我们目前还无法判断你所在世界的情况，注意安全。另外，暂时先不要去庄园或是韦恩大厦附近。”  
“我知道了，父亲。”达米安靠在小巷的墙上，有气无力地摘下了面具。

达米安吸了吸鼻子，还好新买的衣服没什么奇怪的味道，他现在看起来就像是一个普普通通的正要去学校的小学生。说到“买”……其实是他凌晨的时候溜进服装店拿的一件衣服，这对罗宾来说当然不是什么难事，不过他还是非常正直地把钱丢在了柜台上。  
他并不确定自己要去哪里，直到他听到一个愤怒的吼叫声。  
“混蛋小兔崽子！下次再让我看见就宰了你！！”胖胖的男人气喘吁吁地扶着墙，他还冲着不远处一个小影子骂骂咧咧，引来路人的侧目。达米安眯了下眼睛，朝着男人叫骂的方向飞速跑去。他对那个模模糊糊跑远的小影子有印象。  
他敢肯定自己一定见过他。

达米安拐进一条小巷子。果然，那个熟悉的影子将自己瘦小的身躯埋在阴影里，他悄悄朝那个影子靠近，发现对方正在不停地往嘴里塞面包，架势简直堪比他昨晚见到那男孩儿打混混的时候。  
对，没错，他们又见面了。——当男孩儿警惕地抬起头并将富有敌意的目光扫向达米安时，达米安很想这么开场——然而他没有。因为昨晚他见到这孩子的时候，他是罗宾。

他们就这么默默地对视着，各自充满敌意并且极具挑衅意味。但谁都没有动手。最后那男孩儿将目光从达米安身上移开，继续低头大口啃完剩下的面包。达米安默默地看着他将面包渣吃得满身都是，他注意到男孩的手上和脸上贴着些纱布，上边依然有些许的血迹浸透，更多的伤痕满布在男孩儿裸露出来的手臂上，深深浅浅，新旧交叠。  
“喂，你的手臂，还好吗？”达米安忍不住问。他看出来男孩儿只经过了一层简单的包扎，男孩儿身上有那么多伤痕，但他似乎毫不在意。  
“……”男孩儿上下打量了他一会儿，哑着嗓子开口，“没事。”  
“你经常打架？”达米安走近了一些，男孩儿没有退开，依然坐在阴影里，盯着他。  
“那又怎样？”他拍了拍自己的衣服，面包屑和灰尘同时被他抖落，血迹却依旧触目惊心。  
“要不要一起？”达米安干脆走到男孩儿边上，居高临下地看着他。  
“……还是省省吧。”男孩儿不屑地扭过头去，“我喜欢单干。”  
“——真巧，我也是。”达米安冷哼了一声，默不作声地翻了个白眼，双手插在裤兜里，头也不回地走掉了。

当晚。  
“你没路可退了，小子。”一个精瘦的男人举着棍子靠近个子比自己矮了一截的男孩儿。  
“瞧你那狼狈样儿。”旁边的胖子嘲讽道，“血都没擦干净就又来这儿找乐子了？看今天不打断你几根骨头。”  
男孩儿被逼退到墙角，死路一条。他的脸上依旧凝着灰尘和血，他的眼神里有愤怒在激荡。四对一。四个有武器，而那一个个头还没窜上来的小子却赤手空拳，带着还未痊愈的伤痕。  
但是他们没有来得及动手。  
那个举着棍子的混混首先倒下，他的武器被人夺了去，并且直接击中了旁边那个的脑袋，还没等另外两个人作出反应，原本被围在角落里的男孩儿眼疾手快便将其中一个打倒在地，待他站起身来的时候，达米安正打昏了最后那位，顺便将手里的棍子“哐啷”一声抛向垃圾桶。他还是穿着白天的那套衣服。  
“……怎么是你？”男孩儿抹抹鼻子，蹭了一脸灰。  
“怎么不能是我？”达米安仰起头，微微撅起嘴，“我在这儿打混混干了好些时候了，又不是专门来帮你的。”某种意义上。达米安心里想，只不过我今晚没穿制服。在我的世界里，我天天这么干。  
“我怎么从来没见过你？”男孩儿的语气缓和了些，不知道是不是因为看见了他刚才身手的缘故。  
“……你没见过的多了去了。”达米安轻笑一声，不屑地扫了一眼在地上躺得横七竖八的混混。  
男孩儿没有再多说什么，他沉默着将手臂上的纱布又使劲儿按了按，低着头走出了小巷。  
达米安没有跟上去。

在后面的日子里，他们几乎每天会在固定的时间相遇。  
早上达米安路过某个街角的时候，他几乎是出于本能地拐进去，然后他就会看见男孩儿坐在阴影里，一如既往，啃着面包或是其他的什么劣质食品。有时候他会站在离男孩儿不远的地方说两句话，有时候他只是沉默地看着，偶尔撞上男孩儿抬起头时瞥向他的目光。晚上他们通常也会碰到对方，在昏暗的灯光下，在一方正和混混打得不可开交的时候突然加上一记突袭，猝不及防却又恰到好处。  
再后来，当达米安早上见到男孩儿的时候，他会带一些食物，或者是男孩儿沉默着将自己手里的东西递出去，他第一次这么做的时候达米安犹豫了一下，最终还是接过了。然后他选择坐在男孩儿的身边，将食物渣子掉的满身都是。晚上达米安会在小巷的箱子上找到男孩儿，他坐在箱子上，翘着腿，脸上依旧贴着纱布，月光将他的身子照得发亮。然后他们一起隐没在黑暗里，合力干掉一些讨厌的家伙。这出乎意料地让人很爽，尽管曾经他们都喜欢“单干”。

他们之间的话渐渐多了起来。  
“你不赖嘛，这次干掉了几个？”  
“五个。你？”  
“哼哼，多一个。”  
“也就一个而已，少得瑟了，小心明天就挨一刀。”  
“哼，战绩没我好的人还是先担心下自己吧。”

他们的对话中从来没出现过所谓“朋友”之类的字眼，而这一点在他们之间却无疑最为心照不宣。  
达米安从男孩儿的口中断断续续地了解到对方的一些情况，他没有刻意去打听男孩儿的故事，正如对方也从未过问他的身世。  
他们喜欢和对方待在一块儿，他们只是孩子，却又不只是孩子，他们的身上都背负了太多的东西，比起同龄人他们有着更多的隐忍和倔强，不愿认输，有时候还挣扎着逞强。

“我从来没有想过什么未来，也不知道自己是否会真的拥有那种东西。”一天晚上，男孩儿受了伤，他捂着胳膊靠在箱子上，血不断地涌出来。他脸色苍白。“从我记事起，我每天在想的就只有一件事情：我要怎样带着我妈妈活着度过今天。”  
“该死——你会没事儿的！”达米安愣了一秒，在那一瞬间他想起来一个人，和这男孩儿有着极其相似的经历。他摇摇头，帮男孩儿按住伤口。  
“…也许你以后会有兄弟，有家庭。你会活下去，以你自己绝对想不到的方式。很多人都是混蛋。”达米安的脑海中再次浮现出那个人的脸，“但有些混蛋也是英雄。”  
——他所知道的那个人，经历过死亡，也经历过伤痛，但他没有想到的是，在那些暴力与凶悍交织的躯壳背后，隐藏的是一个怎样的男孩儿。在他见到这个孩子之后，达米安在他身上多少发现了一些自己的影子，或许还有那个人的。  
也许他们在某些地方出奇地一致。

达米安几乎要习惯这样的生活，直到某天夜晚，当他和那男孩儿又联手敲昏了一伙儿烦人的家伙后，差点被他遗忘的通讯器里传来了声音。——在他初到这个世界的几天后，由于夜翼每天无聊笑话的“骚扰”，他关掉了碍事的通讯器，过了好些时他才又打开了通讯器，却再也没有收到讯息。  
“达米！终于联系上你了！”夜翼的声音依旧欢快，“你还好吗？在那边有没有遇到什么好玩的事情？你……”  
“罗宾，你在哪儿？”蝙蝠侠的声音传来，达米安这才发觉自己已经好久没有听到他的声音了。  
“……哥谭的一个小巷子里。”他压低声音，扭过头，避开对面男孩儿疑惑的视线。  
“我们查到了当时你越过的‘界点’。我需要你返回到你那天晚上跟我通话后去的地方。——就是我要你有情况随时向我汇报的时候，在那之后你去的第一个地点。那里应该是有扇门或是窗，或者一堵墙之类的。你今天晚上再越过那里就可以了。”  
“……这么说，我可以回去了？”达米安睁大眼睛，他并没有做好准备，但他其实随时都有离开的觉悟。  
“是的。”蝙蝠侠的语气里鲜有地多了一丝温和，但他立刻又严肃了起来，“记住，经过那个地方以后，直接回庄园，无论出了什么事请，都不要返回。”  
“……收到。”达米安垂下头，下一秒转身直奔熟悉的地点，男孩儿跟在他后边，直到达米安停在那堵矮墙跟前。  
不知道多久以前，他们曾在这里见面，攻击迅猛，不发一言。  
“今天这儿没有人。”男孩儿说，他原本以为达米安是发现了又有人在为非作歹。  
“我要走了。”达米安突然转过身，面对男孩儿，他的眼睛很亮，闪着光芒，“我不属于这里。”  
“噢，好吧。”男孩儿抱歉地耸耸肩，“不过最后这次咱们是平手，你七个，我也七个。”  
“我们会分出胜负的。”达米安挑眉，“等等——”他像是忽然想起了什么，“你叫什么名字？”他一直忘了问，倒不如说是他一直没有问。和这个男孩儿处了这么久，他已经看出了端倪，他的心里早已有了一个答案，现在他不过是想证实。  
“杰森。”男孩儿眨了眨眼睛，双手抱胸，“杰森·托德。你呢？”  
“……你猜！”达米安单手撑住箱子，一个翻身在墙上站稳，他居高临下地看着这个矮个子的男孩儿——他的影子却被拉的那么长，仿佛能看到他长大后的模样。  
“嘿，这不公平，你都知道我的名字了！”杰森拧起眉头，呲着牙朝他比了个中指。  
“你会知道的，托德。”达米安攥紧了拳头，他得在自己没有改变主意之前赶紧回去，现在他距离自己的世界仅仅一步之遥。  
“还记得我说过的吗，”达米安冲他喊道，“你以后会有兄弟，有家庭。你会活下去，以你自己绝对想不到的方式。很多人都是混蛋——但有的混蛋也是英雄。”  
他没有再听对方的答复，因为他知道接下来所有的故事。  
他转身过身，一如他当时展开披风，载着月光一跃而下。  
只不过这一次，万籁俱寂，人影无踪。  
达米安往韦恩庄园的方向飞奔而去。  
他没有回头。

“你见到谁了吗达米？”达米安一进门就迎来了他大哥热情的熊抱。  
“没有。那儿就没一个正常人。”达米安啧了一声，四下里张望了一下，似乎在寻找什么。那儿就没有一个正常人，他默默地想，那里只有一个英雄，而我遇见了他。  
“妈的，总算完事儿了。”杰森抱着头罩走过来，不耐烦地咂咂嘴，“这下你没理由一直扣着我了吧迪基鸟？这小恶魔什么破事儿没有，还穿了一身新衣服回来。”  
“别这样嘛小翅膀，好不容易大家都在一起了，顺便聚一聚不好吗？”迪克冲达米安眨眨眼，示意达米安配合自己一下。  
“随你便，托德。爱走不走。”达米安挣脱了迪克的拥抱，自顾自地走向房间。  
“哼，小恶魔都发话了。”杰森咧着嘴给迪克来了个不轻不重的肘击，紧接着走到窗户边上。“我走啦。”

达米安悄悄侧过脸。  
“你是个英雄，托德。”他看着那男人戴上头罩，头也不回地跳出窗外，高大的身形隐没在黑暗之中。  
他冲那最黑暗的地方投以一个敬佩的眼神，最终没有将话说出口。  
——“你是个英雄，托德。”  
——“你一直都是。”


End file.
